


Dreamers

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, LMAO, finally finished this, fluff n cute, genderbent hakyeon, kinky leobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: Even before Cha Yeonnie bought the pregnancy test, she already knew she was pregnant. When she called Taekwoon with the news, her best friend sounded breathless.“Are you busy with Hongbin? I can call back…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is a prompt that @swagdaddyravi (on twitter) gave me a long time back and I finally finished it. =w=
> 
> Soft n'cute ahoooyyy

 

Even before Cha Yeonnie bought the pregnancy test, she already knew she was pregnant. When she called Taekwoon with the news, her best friend sounded breathless.

“Are you busy with Hongbin? I can call back…”

Taekwoon had laughed and said softly, “he can’t talk right now but I’ll tell him you said hi.” There was a whine that sounded suspiciously Hongbin-like, deep and low in the background before Yeonnie hung up.

Oh well. She had warned Hongbin that her best friend was…a little kinky.

Hanging up the phone, Yeonnie snuggles deeper into the covers feeling warm and soft. After trying for so long, she and Wonshik could finally start having a family.

She’s roused from sleep by the smell of eggs and bacon. Yeonnie sighs happily; Wonshik’s home from the music studio. Yeonnie gets up from bed and stretches her arms wide, shirt riding up and revealing a tiny dragon tattooed along her ribs. She slips her feet into fluffy slippers and heads downstairs, phone in hand.

“Morning, baby.”

It didn’t matter that she and Wonshik had been dating for nearly three years now. The sight of Kim Wonshik in the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up still took her breath away.

Especially since he had gotten sleeve tattoos.

He didn’t look up, busy frying some bacon. But his voice was warm and sweet, and it was much better in person than half-whispered through the phone.

“Hey angel. Slept well?” She hugged him from behind, her smaller form barely reaching his shoulder. “No. You weren’t there.” She mumbled into his back, smiling as she felt his vibrating laughter and his heartbeat quicken.

“Gotcha. I’ll fry up more bacon.” She giggled and pressed a soft kiss onto his back before heading to the dining room, settling herself on one of the high-backed chairs.

It would be awhile before they could afford their own place (they wanted to buy a house before getting married) but for now, it was fun having these weekend sleepovers.

Wonshik laid out two portions, but the minute Yeonnie held a spoonful of bacon to her lips, she felt sick.

“You okay? Yeon, what’s wrong?” Yeonnie dropped the spoon and stood up, covering her mouth. “Bathroom.”

* * *

 

Yeonnie rinsed her face, staring at her reflection. He’d worked so hard to cook but the smell of it made her want to throw up again, and she didn’t want last night’s dinner to come back up. She was very fond of ramyun.

Tying her red hair into a bun, she unlocked the door and was met with a concerned Doberman. She raised her hand and said softly, “Must have been last night’s dinner.”

He cocked his head to one side, like he didn’t believe her. “But you love your bacon…are you sure? We could make an appointment with Dr. Lee.”

Yeonnie thought back to her phone call with Taekwoon. “If he can even move when Woonie’s done with him.”

* * *

 

First it was the bacon. Then when she tried to bake Wonshik apology brownies, she hadn’t been able to stomach the smell of brownie batter.

She ended up asking Taekwoon to bake for her.

“You could just tell him.” Taekwoon said as he frosted the cake. “Why avoid it? He knows you aren’t on birth control anymore, right?”

Yeonnie nodded, hopping onto the counter and checking out Taekwoon’s handiwork.

They’d been trying to get pregnant for all of ten months, and at one point Wonshik stopped asking if she had her period.

“Yeah. I just…I just don’t wanna say ‘Hey Shik-ah we’re finally pregnant!’ I want…want it to matter, you know? Be special.”

Taekwoon chuckled and poured rainbow sprinkles on the cake. “Use SNOW app. J.Dice was playing with the app last night on C-Live.”

“You’re such a fanboy, I swear.” The first time she’d heard of J.Dice it was from Hongbin.

“Well, I had to get Bin-ah away from Park Hyoshin. Now he can’t get enough of Tomas.”

She looked up the app and smiled when she saw a preview of Tomas (“Isn’t his mint hair just precious?” Taekwoon asked, looking over her shoulder) using the baby filter.

Beside him was the group’s leader, Dolbaeggi.

“He looks dorky,” Yeonnie commented, watching as the purple-haired leader posed cutely with Tomas. The app made them look like babies, complete with pacifiers and stars.

“Perfect,” Taekwoon said, lightly pinching his best friend’s cheek. She giggled but had to admit that he was right.

The app made their eyes look big and their cheeks colored pink with the filter’s blush.

* * *

 

Wonshik was working late and it was nearly 1am before he opens the door to their bedroom.

He can’t help smiling at the sight. Cha Yeonnie, his incredibly sexy dancer girlfriend had fallen asleep waiting for him, her mobile phone lying open on her chest.

“Cute,” he says, moving towards the bed. Wonshik bends down and kisses the top of her head.

He feels, rather than sees her stirring in interest. Her soft hand wraps around the nape of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss, open-mouthed and sweet.

Her phone slides off of her chest and is lost beneath the blankets.

Wonshik moans into Yeonnie’s mouth, biceps flexing as he wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

“Wait,” she whispers against his lips, but he doesn’t listen, too busy kissing down her jawline.

The moment he takes off his shirt, Yeonmi’s mesmerized and pulls him impossibly closer, shivering in pleasure as she feels him unhook her bra through her shirt.

He pushes her soft thighs apart and she can’t think about anything else, just Wonshik and how he smells. Her boyfriend smells like a combination of coffee, detergent and rain–all of her favorites, all at once and he feels so good as he slides inside of her.

* * *

 

When she wakes up, Cha Yeonnie feels warm and soft. The sunlight’s streaming from their curtains and shining across her face, blinking back tears as she sits up, yawning.

Her back feels slightly uncomfortable and she pulls out her phone, warm from her body heat. The battery is down to 10% but the screen is still open, waiting for her.

She pauses, clicks on the gallery and swipes to the picture of the pregnancy test, results positive.

Cha Yeonnie chuckles as she swipes to the next photo. She’d called Taekwoon in a combination of joy and panic, buying three more pregnancy tests so she could be sure.

There have been false hopes before. And if this was another one, she didn’t want Wonshik to share in it.

She stares down at her boyfriend, snoring softly. Yeonnie absently cards her fingers through his hair, a gentle smile on her face. She wanted to be absolutely sure that she was pregnant.

She didn’t want to disappoint Wonshik.

Yeonnie smiles as she remembers the moment of truth, precisely three weeks ago.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be calling your baby daddy?” Taekwoon asked, folding the cardboard boxes of the pregnancy tests. They were in the kitchen, Yeonnie tiptoeing to reach the box of tea on the top shelf.

“Y'know I could get that…” he trails off as he sees Yeonnie’s determination, fierce as her dyed red hair. “No, I got it,“ she replies.

With a jump and grab of faith, she plunked two teabags of sweet gingerbread tea into two floral print mugs on the counter.

"Yeah, but…what if it’s a fluke?” Yeonnie asked. She knelt down and grabbed the plastic snack bin she kept there.

When Taekwoon, Hongbin or Jaehwan was around, there had to be snacks before stories, or there would Be Consequences.

“The last thing he needs is me disappointing him, Woonie.” She holds up the plastic snack bin, forehead bumping onto the sleeve of Taekwoon’s hoodie.

Her best friend looks up and picks out a bag of cookies without any prompting. “How can you disappoint him?” he asks, pulling out two chocolate chip ones from the bag.

“The man worships the ground you walk on.”

She smiles in appreciation, but turns one of the pregnancy tests around, absently. “I just….I just don’t want to be wrong about this one.”

Taekwoon crinkled his nose and said, “What, do you want a specialist? Binnie knows a great pediatrician. He’s a kid himself.”

The redhead glanced at Taekwoon in curiosity, drinking deeply from her mug.

“Remember Dr. Han?” he asked, and Yeonnie started shaking with laughter.

“Don’t tell me this is the same doctor who caught you playing hospital.”

When Taekwoon stayed silent, Yeonnie squealed, hitting him on the arm with her free hand.

“Yah! You perverted kids! No wonder Hyogie doesn’t let you visit anymore!”

* * *

 

“Hey babe, what’re you looking at?” Wonshik’s sleepy morning voice whispers. He sits up and she looks, momentarily distracted by his pecs. They were soft but firm, the perfect pillows for her head.

She sighs. How did she get so lucky?

She leans into him and he opens his arm for her, where she feels safest.

“This,” Yeonnie says, swiping one more time. It’s a photo of herself and Wonshik on vacation.

They chose to stay in an inn that time, lying chest to chest on futons, listening to the quiet sounds of crickets outside.

The overhead light was bright enough for a selca, their faces pressed tightly together in the frame.

He laughs and kisses her hair. “Yeah…that was fun. Even if the water heater broke.” It was their last vacation before Wonshik decided to seriously pursue music, and she remembered him whispering about songs and albums.

“I’ll feed you with music,” Wonshik had said in those dark and unsure days, and Yeonnie nodded and hadn’t looked back since.

He was thrilled when she believed in him, believed when even her own parents said that she could do better than a dreamer as a boyfriend.

“Let’s take a selca,” She says suddenly. “I wanna show you something.”

He gets her phone just as SNOW finishes loading and Yeonnie smiles as they pose for a selfie.

The default filter was set to 'puppy’ and Wonshik chuckled as he watched the dog’s mouth open, tongue sticking out.

He nuzzles Yeonnie’s cheek and watches the filter include one more pair of dog ears. “Cute.”

She presses her lips onto his jawline and whispers, “I have good news, baby.”

Yeonnie swipes left and is treated to a tight hug and Wonshik’s dopey smile as he looks at a selca of her with the app’s baby filter, stars surrounding her and the positive pregnancy test.

“Is it official? Oh my love, my darling–thank you!” He presses sweet kisses to every inch of her face, until Yeonnie feels like she could just melt.

They would be a family of dreamers, together.


End file.
